My Suke
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Summary : Kelakuan jahil Naruto pada Sasuke dalam keseharian mereka, dan sikap Sasuke menanggapi kejahilan Naruto tersebut. Kekonyolan yang mewarnai hari hari mereka,Hanya drabble singkat tentang bagaimana Naruto Sasuke sehari-hari. BL,shounen ad n Review please.


_**My Suke**_

_**Summary : Kelakuan jahil Naruto pada Sasuke dalam keseharian mereka, dan sikap Sasuke menanggapi kejahilan Naruto tersebut.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**My Suke**_

_** Naughty**_

"Suke, ayo bangun, kau tidak mau kita terlambat kesekolah kan? Bibi Mikoto sudah menyiapkan ramen untukku, ayo bangun dan turun, kita sarapan bersama". Ucap Naruto sambil menyibakkan selimut yang dipakai Sasuke.

"5 Menit lagi Dobe", balas Sasuke malas dan kembali menarik selimut.

"Hahhh, kau ini, susah sekali sih dibangunkan? Apa perlu aku melanjutkan apa yang tidak jadi ku lakukan padamu tadi malam ya?" Jawab Naruto, dan berhasil membuat sang Uchiha bangkit dari tidurnya dan memberi death glare pada Naruto yang hanya menyeringai setelah mengeluarkan ancamannya.

Tidak ada yang tau maksud Naruto selain Sasuke kan? Padahal Naruto hanya memaksa Sasuke membaca icha-icha paradise dan ingin mempraktekkannya pada Sasuke yang langsung mendapat lemparan bantal gratis dari Sasuke tadi malam, sehingga Sasuke kekurangan jam tidurnya, karena khawatir Naruto akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang ada dalam buku tersebut padanya. Akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa menunggu sampai Naruto kembali ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada pas didepan kamar Sasuke, karena rumah mereka saling berhadapan, dan Naruto kadang menggunakan tangga untuk menghubungkan kedua kamar mereka, dan Naruto leluasa memasuki kamar Sasuke semaunya. Memang Naruto "_**naughty"**_ dan pervert sekali bila sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, rasanya ingin melakukan ini dan itu pada Sasukenya.

_**Aggressive**_

"Benar Shion chan, aku menghajar preman-preman tersebut dan mereka semua kalah melawanku, aku hebat kan?"

Bualan Naruto pada Shion tentang kenapa pipi sebelah kanannya terlihat memar, Naruto berbohong dengan mengatakan dia menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat manis dari gangguan srigala yang lapar saat melihatnya.

Padahal yang sebenarnya adalah, Sasuke yang tidak sengaja memberikan bogem mentah pada Naruto yang menggodanya saat Sasuke sedang mengganti baju tadi pagi saat Naruto menjemputnya. Karena tangan nakal Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya selesai memakai seragam sekolah. Naruto malah meniup leher Sasuke dengan tujuan menggoda Sasuke, dan "buaghhh" bogem gratis dari Sasuke.

"Ini masih pagi Dobe, dan aku masih ingin ke sekolah". Jawab Sasuke ketus, dan meninggalkan tanda kebiruan pada pipi Naruto, walau Sasuke kemudian menyesalinya. Tapi melihat Naruto yang membual dihadapan beberapa teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan kagum pada Naruto justru semakin membuat Sasuke lebih mendidih dari tadi pagi.

" Dobe, aku hamil, bisakah kau rasakan anakmu yang menendang perutku saat ini?"

Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang bersama para cewek yang mengagumi kepahlawanan Naruto, membuat para pengagum Naruto yang tadi berkumpul langsung bubar mendengar suara mengancam Sasuke, dan Naruto yang kejang-kejang mendengar "dirty talk" dari Sasuke di pagi itu, poor Naruto, dan walau Sasuke terlihat cuek, tapi sewaktu-waktu, ia akan menjadi _**"aggressive"**_ demi menjaga Naruto dari ancaman para penganggu.

_**Romantic**_

"Suke, apa kau tau, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau tau, aku bagaikan lebah pejantan dan kau adalah ratu lebahku, jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuahimu agar melahirkan anak-anakku, tapi yang berhak membuahimu hanya aku, satu-satunya lebah pejantanmu". Bualan Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengusan dari Sasuke.

"Aku ini laki-laki Dobe, dan aku tidak sudi cuma menjadi ratu lebahmu yang terus kau buahi dan melahirkan lebah-lebah baru. Kau sih enak, aku kan sakit, apalagi dengan kemesumanmu, hahhh, membayangkan saja aku tidak sanggup". Balas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terdiam shock, padahal awalnya Naruto membayangkan Sasuke akan melting dan bersedia diini itukan Naruto setelah berusaha ber "_**romantic-romantic"**_ ria, tapi jawaban Sasuke malah membuat Naruto terkena serangan jantung.

_**Unique**_

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke suatu ketika disaat mereka sedang bersantai dikamar Naruto pada suatu siang.

"Karena kau _**"unique"**_ Sasuke, kau mempunyai mata indah yang menenggelamkan semua yang memandangmu dalam pesonamu,. Kau mempunyai bibir yang sexy yang tidak pernah puas aku kecup dan lumat, kau mempunyai tubuh yang aroma khasmu membuatku lupa untuk bernafas. Dan kau mempunya sesuatu yang pasti nikmat saat aku memasukimu". Jawaban Naruto yang semakin ngacok.

_**Sexy**_

Saat ini sedang berlangsung pelajaran olah raga, lebih tepatnya pelajaran berenang. Masing-masing siswa telah mengganti pakaian renang termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Walau terdengar bisikan para gadis yang memandang malu-malu sambil berbisik saat melihat Sasuke menggunakan celana renangnya berwarna biru favoritnya. Dan membuat Naruto mendengus sebal karena merasa kalah popular dan sedikit cemburu pada Sasuke.

Tapi semua itu berakhir waktu Gaara yang berada disebelah Naruto berkata, "Wah, Naruto, ternyata tubuhmu berisi dan sangat six pack ya" Puji Gaara yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Naruto yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Dan benar Saja, Naruto mempunyai dada bidang yang cukup berisi, perut six pack yang menggoda, tubuh kokoh dan terlihat sangat macho dan manly, didukung warna kulit tan eksotic yang semakin menambah kesan _**"sexy"**_ dan hot seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dikarenakan Naruto memang hobi olahraga sehingga tubuhnya benar-benar terbentuk sempurna dan terlihat sangat woww bagi Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke lalu merona membayangkan bahwa tubuh sempurna itu adalah miliknya, dan Naruto menyadari Sasuke juga mengagumi tuubuh sexy nya, sehingga ia berbisik menggoda Sasuke, "Jangan khawatir Suke, tubuhku ini, hati dan seluruh ragaku ini milikmu".

Membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan kata "Baka" tanpa luput dari pipi yang bersemu merah yang coba ia hilangkan. "Sial si Dobe ini" batin Sasuke.

_**Action**_

Naruto terus menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menjauh dari TKP. Bukannya apa-apa, barusan Naruto memberikan bogem mentah pada Neji saat melihat Sasuke berada dalam posisi yang mencurigakan dalam pandangan radar Naruto yang cemburu buta, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung memberi bogem mentah pada Neji yang terlihat bingung dan shock, dan segera membawa Sasuke pergi dari TKP.

Cerita yang sebenarnya adalah, Sasuke yang berada di perpustakaan, dan hampir tertimpa beberapa buku saat berusaha menarik salah satu buku yang sedang ia cari. Dan Neji yang merupakan ketua eskul karate yang berada tak jauh dari Sasuke secara reflek menarik baju Sasuke sehingga buku yang seharusnya menimpa Sasuke malah menimpanya. Sialnya posisinya saat itu terlihat oleh Naruto adalah Neji yang menghimpit tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring dibawahnya dan berbuat macam-macam pada Sasuke nya itu. Apalagi saat itu Naruto melihat Sasuke meringis dan memejamkan mata, dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menarik Neji dari atas tubuh Sasuke, memberi bogem mentah tanpa mendengar penjelasan dan membawa Sasuke dari sana secepatnya dengan memberikan tatapan menghiana diiringi kalimat, "Dia milikku, jangan berani kau menyentuhnya Neji atau kau akan menyesal".

"Neji hanya memaklumi keagresifan Naruto pada uke nya tersebut. Tapi kau salah aksi Naruto, justru aku menyelamatkan uke tercintamu itu tau". Batin Neji.

Begitulah _**"action"**_ Naruto dalam melindungi miliknya, ia langsung beraksi saat melihat ancaman terhadap Sasukenya tersebut, tanpa bertanya lebih dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_**Seductive**_

Saat ini Sasuke sedang mondar-mandir di kamar Naruto tepatnya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ayolah Dobe, tolong kau kembalikan celanaku, aku mau pulang". Ucap Sasuke setelah lelah mencari sampai ke sudut kamar Naruto dan tak menemukan celana jins nya.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat menggoda dalam keadaan seperti itu Suke". Balas Naruto santai sambil menatap lapar pada Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan kaos hingga menutupi pahanya saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Sasuke bisa kehilangan celananya? Mari kita lihat kejadian sebelumnya.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke bermain "truth or dare" saat mereka hanya berdua di rumah, dikarenakan ayah dan ibu Naruto yang baru pulang kerja saat malam karena kesibukan mereka dan kebetulan saat ini sedang keluar kota. Tapi mereka percaya Naruto tidak akan kesepian karena Naruto selalu bersama Sasuke dan menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah pulang sekolah sebelum mereka berkumpul kembali.

Naruto memang berniat mengerjai Sasuke, karena itu, saat botol tepat berhenti di depan Sasuke, dan setelah Sasuke yang sedang terkena sial berhasil dikerjai Naruto dengan mengatakan rahasia kecilnya waktu memilih truth, maka Sasuke memilih dare, karena tidak mungkin Naruto menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal gila kan?

Ternyata pilihan Sasuke salah dan malah menggali kuburannya sendiri saat melihat seringai iblis Naruto saat Sasuke mengatakan "dare".

"Aku ingin kau striptease my Suke". Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sangat sensual dan "seductive".

"What? You kidding me Dobe". Balas Sasuke tidak menyangka otak pervert kekasihnya agak kelewatan kali ini.

"Aku menolak". Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksa my precious Suke kalau memang tidak mau melakukannya, sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau melepas celana jins mu dan melanjutkan permaianan ini tanpa bawahan, err maksudku, aku ingin melihatmu, supaya lebih terlihat sexy Suke, goda Naruto.

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke menuruti, lagipula ia juga masih memakai boxer. Tapi sayangnya boxer ternyata tidak terlalu bisa menutupi paha putih Sasuke yang terekspos bebas dari tatapan nakal Naruto. Dan selanjutnya bisa ditebak, saat permainan berakhir dan Sasuke ingin kembali kerumahnya, ia tidak menemukan celana jins nya. Padahal tadi ia hanya ke kamar mandi sebentar, tapi Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menyembunyikan jins nya.

"Sudahlah Suke, lebih baik kau menginap disini saja, kaasan dan tousan sedang keluar kota, aku kesepian kalau sendiri". Alasan Naruto menyembunyikan celana Sasuke agar Sasuke menginap disana bersamanya.

"Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam". Lanjut Naruto seakan tau isi pikiran Sasuke. Karena tidak tega pada Dobe nya, akhirnya Sasuke luluh, "Baiklah, aku akan menginap". Jawab Sasuke, dan Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan senyum mesumnya membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada saat Sasuke nanti, upsss.

"Sankyu Suke, aku semakin mencintaimu, dan lebih baik kau ganti bajumu, kau tidak mau ada headline berita dengan judul, "Seorang cowok tampan kalap dan menyerang kekasihnya sendiri karena kekasihnya sangat "seductive" kan Suke? Dengan pakaianmu yang seperti itu, hahhh, aku tidak bisa menjamin tidak macam-macam padamu loh".

Dan Sasuke harus bersiap tampaknya menghadapi kemesuman Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

_**"Understand"**_

"Suke, kau mau minum teh atau susu?" Tanya Naruto saat menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke, "Oke, teh kalau begitu". Balas Naruto sambil membuka lemari dapur dan mengambil teh celup beserta gula untuk membuatkan Sasuke teh.

"Sandwich atu pancake?" Tanya Naruto lagi, dan kembali jawaban Sasuke "Hn", dan Naruto lalu membuatkan Sasuke sandwich dengan extra tomat sebagai buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Tidak perlu jawaban yang panjang, cukup "Hn" andalan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memahami maksud kekasih tercintanya tersebut. Karena tidak membutuhkan penjabaran yang panjang bagi sosok seperti Sasuke, karena Naruto selalu _**"understand"**_ dengan "hn" yang bahkan tak bisa diartikan sebagai kata, tapi seorang Uzumaki Naruto dapat mengartikan segala macam "hn" Sasuke tanpa pernah salah mengartikan sekalipun dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin itulah yang disebut kekuatan cinta, ada yang setuju?

_**End**_

_**Saya coba bikin drabble, mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah membaca drablle saya. Read n Review please. :)**_


End file.
